The Price Of Failure
by Cat5
Summary: Set directly as "The Mummy" ends, Ardeth must face the consequences of what has happened.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters of Jonathon, Rick O'Connell, Evy, Imohtep, Anck-su-namun and Ardeth Bay are from "The Mummy" as are the Med-jai, and so they aren't mine

Disclaimer: The characters of Jonathon, Rick O'Connell, Evy, Imohtep, Anck-su-namun and Ardeth Bay are from "The Mummy" as are the Med-jai, and so they aren't mine. 

As he rode away, Ardeth Bay heard the irate sound of Jonathon's voice behind him. "He's just leaving us here". He chuckled quietly to himself, as much from relief that the past few days were over as from amusement at the complaint. If the companions had been in any real danger of not getting home safely he could have called for assistance for them, but he judged that they would be safe enough.

Before he had gone far something prompted him to look up, and he saw a figure silhouetted on the ridge line above him. He thought for a moment, then set off towards the path leading up to where the figure was. Once he reached the top he dismounted, then moved towards the figure, leading his horse.

"Ardeth Bay". She greeted him softly, without turning round. The voice confirmed her identity beyond all doubt, although the fall of flame-red hair had done much to convince him. "Lady" he greeted her in return, gravely, formally. He heard her laugh at his formality, as she had done ever since they'd first met, but she had never offered him another name to call her by. He had been told of "The Lady" on the day that he had assumed leadership of the Med-jai. "She knows things that no-one should" he was told. "Sometimes, when you need advice the most she'll be there, while other times you won't see her at all."

He joined her and they stood for a long moment, staring in silence at the figures who were slowly disappearing into the distance. He wished them well, and hoped that they would find happiness.

"Some time ago" the woman began suddenly, "you were up here, watching him (she nodded to one of the figures on the camels) flee into the desert. You let him live because you thought that he would die. Do you wish that you had killed him then?"

He hesitated for a moment, then admitted "Yes. I think I do. If not for him the Creature would have remained undisturbed." She nodded, agreeing with him, then murmured absently "Still, I wonder for how long?" She shrugged, as if dismissing it. 

"There is another matter." She had turned to face him now, looking intently into his eyes as if trying to read something. "You are the Med-jai who led in the time when Imohtep returned. As such, you failed in your duty. The lore demands that you should die."

Ardeth Bay closed his eyes, then nodded, hearing it said out loud what had been playing through his mind ever since he had known of the Creature's return.

"You do not defend yourself? You could claim that although Imohtep was raised, he has now been defeated, and everything is accounted for." 

He opened his eyes again. Her tone had sounded strange, like a mixture of amusement and regret, but her face was perfectly calm and composed, as if the matter was trivial. Perhaps, to her, it was.

"I could" he agreed "but I will not. For generations we have held this sacred responsibility, and I am the one who failed. The guilt is mine."

He sighed. "Besides, there is something else. In the city, when we attacked at night, there was a point where the man, O'Connell, attempted to bluff, risking his own life to save them all." He hesitated, wondering if he should explain further about the explosive and the unspoken threat, but the Lady nodded, indicating she knew. He briefly wondered how she knew, then dismissed his speculation as pointless.

"There are those who will say that I should have allowed us to die, sacrificing my life and that of the others in the city to prevent the raising of the creature, even though I did not know at the time that they would accidentally raise him. Another could have taken my place as leader after my death – there would be no great loss."

"By 'those' you mean Fesoth." The woman named the man who was Ardeth's main rival, who opposed him at every turn and questioned his judgements. He wondered how she knew about the "politics" of his people, and decided that this was another pointless speculation. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"So" she said pleasantly. "Will you argue against your fate, or will you accept it?" She shrugged. "The choice is always yours". Ardeth pulled in a deep breath, inwardly afraid of making such a terrible decision. When he spoke, he strove to keep his voice calm and authoritative. "I will return to talk to my people, to tell them of what has occurred. I told O'Connell and the others that they had earned "the respect and gratitude of my people" and intend to see that this vow is honoured. After this is done, I will … transfer leadership to another."

The Lady nodded. "If you do not mind, I will travel with you to where the other Med-jai are gathered." There were always some Med-jai guarding the city of Hamunaptra, but when it had become apparent that the Creature had actually been reawakened, the call had gone out for every Med-jai to come and fight. If need be, they would all have fought the Creature and as one fell another would take his place, continuing either until the Creature was dead or no Med-jai was left alive. It had been such a short time since the Creature had been woken that a large number of Med-jai would still be some distance and time away. Messages would have to be sent to tell them all that the threat was gone and their presence was no longer required. He winced at the thought of the effort this would take, then wryly observed to himself that his death would at least remove some problems for him. Someone else would have to cope with the logistics of the whole Med-jai gathering.

"I had thought that this problem would be solved." The sound of his voice surprised him, he hadn't realised that he was going to speak aloud, or admit to what he was now saying. "I sacrificed my life to save O'Connell and Jonathon, or I thought I had. My death in the city would have been a lot easier than going back to face my people."

The Lady laughed, a strangely bitter and mocking laugh. "If you think that dying is easy then you still have a lot left to learn Ardeth Bay". She moved towards the path leading down off the ridge, leading her horse, and Ardeth followed her, leading his. Over her shoulder she commented "Your people were taken by surprise. They are about a day's travel from here. They underestimated how quickly Imohtep would regain his powers, and where he would chose to head."

Ardeth frowned. "Then who…? You brought this horse for me, Lady?" The Lady smiled to herself. "You could hardly be expected to walk home." Ardeth looked at her in respect. He'd been told that the Med-jai leaders who'd met her before thought that she could see in to the future, but he had never seen evidence of this before. "You knew that I would be at Hamunaptra, and that I would survive?" The woman giggled, a strangely young sounding noise. "If I could see into the future as clearly or as deeply as you all seem to think, I wouldn't be wandering around the desert giving advice." Under her breath she muttered "I'd probably go gambling instead". "No, the truth is that I saw you enter the Museum of Antiquities, then you left with some other people, and finally headed towards the air field, leaving your horse behind. It was obvious that Imohtep was heading to Hamunaptra, and that you would follow. In case you're worried, I paid someone to bring your other horse back."

Ardeth was confused by the apparent change in manner, from a wise and knowledgeable woman to a young, less experienced girl. "How did you know that the Creature would return to Hamunaptra?"

"MEN" the young woman cried looking exasperated. "Imohtep bore a love for Anck-su-namun which was so strong that he killed his Pharaoh for her, and returned to steal her body despite the fact that he was hunted. Something like a curse and a span of many years is not going to reduce a love like his. It should have been obvious that he would return for her" she explained.

Ardeth eyed her strangely. "You sound like you approve of them" he said uncertainly. He could see her shoulders shrug in front of him. "A love like that is hard to find" she answered. Ardeth wasn't sure exactly what her tone meant this time.

Later

Ardeth looked at the ring of men. He had reached the place where all the Med-jai had gathered, and announced the Creature's death, relating some of what had happened. While most of them had begun to celebrate at the news, the more senior and influential members had gathered together. They all watched him now, some looking accusing, some concerned. The Lady stood next to him, her face set in an expression of deep calm. Few knew who she actually was, although she was something of a legend among the Med-jai.

As expected, it was Fesoth who stepped forwards. As well as looking accusing, he also looked triumphant. "You failed in your duty" he announced. Obviously deciding that there was no merit in discretion, he forged ahead. "By our tradition your death is demanded". Ardeth knew why he was so pleased – the leadership of the Med-jai had passed down his own family in an unbroken line since the beginning - and as Ardeth had no male heir a new leader would have to be chosen. Fesoth had always had ambitions to be the leader someday.

This arrogance raised his temper, leading him to consider opposing the judgement in a way that all The Lady's questions and observations hadn't. Before he could do so, another of the men did so for him. Within minutes a fierce argument had broken out, between those who declared that Ardeth should die, and those who asserted that Ardeth's leadership was necessary for the good of the Med-jai. As he listened to the debate he felt a sense of pride that so many had good opinions of him, and perceived in him qualities which he had never thought he possessed.

A touch on his arm made him jump. Turning he looked into The Lady's dark green eyes, which were filled with laughing amusement, He had been so engrossed by the discussion that he had not even heard her, or seen her move. She gestured towards the men, who were still arguing. "If you announced that you had made your decision to die, no man would question your right." Her tone was mocking, and Ardeth scowled, knowing that she could sense his reluctance. What had seemed so clear cut on the ridge was more complicated here, as he saw the man who would probably assume leadership after him, or try and wrestle power from whomsoever Ardeth appointed. 

"There is another way to end this." He looked at her in hope. "You could challenge Fesoth to the Rite of Combat." A few nearest her heard what she said, and fell silent. Whispers spread through the men, until all were silent, wondering if Ardeth would call for Rite of Combat – where the decision is made by a fight to the death by the two antagonists – something which had not been resorted to for generations.

He looked at The Lady, but she gave no indication as to what she thought was right. Squaring his shoulders, he made his decision. He was the leader. He stepped forwards, and challenged Fesoth to the Rite of Combat.

The Lady watched the fight. She knew what the outcome would be – not from any skill at future telling but rather from a recognition of Ardeth's skill. Even as she watched he defeated Fesoth in straight combat, killing him cleanly with a sword thrust through the chest. She smiled to herself in approval.

Ardeth finished burying the man he had killed, and knelt beside the grave. He closed his eyes for a long moment and was silent. When he stood up and turned around, the Lady was stood next to him. He regarded her steadily.

The Lady recognised in Ardeth a self-assurance that had increased since his ordeal. She smiled, then stepping forwards she went up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a brave man, Ardeth Bay".

She stepped back again, then knelt and placed a single flower on the grave of Fesoth. Ardeth wondered where in this sun-blasted land she had found a flower. Standing back up she dusted off her hands, then looked up at Ardeth again.

"Although O'Connell and the others ultimately defeated Imohtep, it was they who released him in the first place. I am sure you recognise in Evelyn the curiosity she possesses, a quality which is likely to lead the Med-jai to more trouble in the future." Again, she seemed to be reading something in Ardeth's face. "Like you, she bears a love for this land. She will return." He nodded, wondering where she was leading. "You could have had them killed. You acknowledged the debt of respect, but you did not promise them safe passage. It would have been better for your people if you had them killed."

For a moment he was silent. Finally he shook his head. "I cannot do that. They deserve more." The Lady's frown was dark and forbidding. "Compassion is a concept which does not sit well in this desert." "No," he agreed "but honour is. My honour could not allow their deaths after this." The Lady nodded approvingly. "What about you?" he questioned her. "I am sure that you could arrange their deaths. Will you?" She sighed and shook her head. "No. My compassion will not allow it". She smiled ruefully at Ardeth Bay. "If it helps you at all, you could believe that they were fated to wake Imohtep."

"Why?" 

She laughed softly. "If I knew that, I would be a lot happier. As it is, I think that only time will give us the answer."

She gave him a friendly nod. "Until next time, Ardeth Bay". She moved to where her horse was stood patiently, mounted and rode away. Ardeth Bay watched her until she had disappeared into the desert.

The End


	2. Speaking Of Love And Truth - The Lady's ...

Disclaimer: Imohtep, Nefertiri, Anck-su-namun and the Med-jai aren't mine

Disclaimer: Imohtep, Nefertiri, Anck-su-namun and the Med-jai aren't mine.

Each leader of the Med-jai is told, either before or as he assumes command, of the existence of The Lady. They are not told who she is, or why she does what she does. This is because no one knows. Each leader speculates, but none of them have ever asked her. 

This is the story of how she came to be.

Kesand stood in the shadows of the court of Pharaoh Seti I, watching as his daughter and his wife-to-be fought. She shook her head, knowing the outcome barely before the fight had begun. Anck-su-namun was better at this style of fighting than Nefertiri. With practice, and time, Nefertiri might become one of the better fighters – she had the unconscious reflexes and ability – but she allowed her emotion and inexperience to influence the way she fought. Seeing the exchange between the two women after they had finished she scowled in disapproval – this was going to cause trouble. The glance between Imohtep and Anck-su-namun just served to confirm her fears. As the court dispersed she slipped from the shadows and moved to join Nefertiri who was striding off in a different direction to most of the court, her expression set in one of sullen anger.

"Kesand" As Nefertiri greeted Kesand, her mood lifted slightly. "I didn't see you at the court". 

Kesand laughed softly. "I think you were somewhat distracted. But, no, you wouldn't have seen me. I am avoiding your father's attention for a while."

Her anger forgotten as quickly as it had risen, Nefertiri turned to the young woman whom she saw as her confidant. "Why is he so angry with you? You do know that he has sworn that if he sees you again it will mean your life?" 

Again the young woman laughed. "I do know. And despite all that, he has not rescinded my place as his advisor. He knows that what I told him is true, he is just unwilling to accept it yet. I will stay out of his sight until he is willing to see the truth."

"What did you say to him?" Nefertiri was fascinated by the woman's apparent disregard for her own safety. As they strode along the corridor and out of a half-hidden door, which few knew existed, Kesand answered the question. 

"Your father asked what I thought of his proposed marriage to Anck-su-namun. I told him that they would not be happy together."

"You did what?!" Nefertiri stopped and caught hold of Kesand's arm. "I do not wonder that he is so angry with you. You should not say things such as that…" she hesitated "even if it is what everyone is thinking". Kesand easily removed Nefertiri's hand from her arm, ignoring the protocol that prohibited the handling of royalty, as did Nefertiri. They began to continue walking again, through parts of the palace which were no longer used and had fallen into disrepair. Even the slaves never came here.

"I have sworn always to speak the truth" They came to a door in a wall, and Kesand knelt, pulled out an intricate key from its hiding place in the lower half of the wall, then standing up she brushed the dust off her knees and opened the door. As they both stepped through she continued "even when it may hurt or offend. I will not lie, even to my Pharaoh. "Inside the walls was a small garden. As Kesand moved to one of the plants, sitting heedlessly on the ground, Nefertiri leant against one of the walls, thinking. 

It was very hard, although not impossible, to grow flowers. This garden had been started in the time of the Pharaoh Akahteron, but had been abandoned after the palace had been expanded. Or so Kesand told her. Some time after they had become acquainted Kesand had brought her here, although how she had found the garden in the beginning, Nefertiri didn't know. Although at first Nefertiri had been disdainful at the thought of doing something as base as handling dirt, Kesand had persevered in her efforts to encourage her, and now she felt a secret pride that here was something she had done for herself, not just something that had been created for her by slaves or servants. She returned from her thoughts back to the earlier conversation.

"You have sworn? But, to whom? The gods, or…?" Nefertiri was intrigued.

"Years ago, I prayed to a god, any god, and I swore that if they healed my… someone I cared for, then I would never lie again. It was a desperate child's plea"

"And, did it work? Were they healed?"

"What do you think?"

Nefertiri frowned at the cryptic nature of her story, then said uncertainly "Because you tell the truth, I would have to say yes".

Kesand nodded. "You would be wrong."

"Oh". Nefertiri was definitely confused now. "So, why do you tell the truth?" 

Kesand laughed outright. "Why, don't you tell the truth?" As Nefertiri struggled to understand just how she had been manipulated into implying that she always lied, Kesand continued with an amused smile "I tell the truth to honour myself, not the gods. Since that day I have had nothing to do with the gods."

Nefertiri gasped. "That is blasphemy. The gods are…" 

"Nothing to do with me" Kesand cut in. Few would dare to interrupt the daughter of the Pharaoh, but there seemed to be few things that this woman would not dare. "I am not even of your people. I do not worship your gods." Nefertiri moved over to a small plant, carrying water in a jar. 

It was true that Kesand was not like any people Nefertiri had ever met before. She had never even seen anyone with the same colour hair – as red as the setting sun - and her native language was not one that anyone had ever recognised. She had just appeared in court several years before, and the Pharaoh had taken to her. No one knew why, or what reason she had given to the Pharaoh for her presence. Since then rumours had arisen that she could see into the future, and sometimes Nefertiri thought that she could. Most of the time, however, Kesand contented herself with giving cryptic answers that made people consider things further. She could be very infuriating.

They worked in silence for a long time. Nefertiri used the opportunity to release all the anger she had been feeling since the fight earlier. It was hard to stay angry when she considered what her father would think, if he could see his daughter sitting in the dirt and dust. 

"Have you ever been in love?" The question just slipped out of her. She had meant to start talking, but only about unimportant things. Still, why shouldn't she ask? Kesand was beautiful, with an inner poise that Nefertiri never thought she would obtain.

Kesand looked up from the flower she had been crouched over. "No".

Nefertiri waited for more, but for a long time that seemed to be all Kesand was going to say on the subject. Finally Kesand spoke again "And what of you? I do not claim to be knowledgeable about love, but there does not seem to be one whom you care for."

Nefertiri shook her head, feeling strangely upset as she said "No, there is no one that I care for. I suppose…" she drifted off as she contemplated who she might end up with, probably whomever her father considered most appropriate and advantageous.

"There will be someone". Nefertiri looked uncertainly at Kesand. Her voice had sounded strange, and her gaze seemed slightly unfocused. Then, she smiled, looking deeply amused. "Oh yes, I think there will be someone for you."

Kesand nodded, then turned back to the flower. "Your hatred of the high priest Imohtep is unthinking and inappropriate" she said thoughtfully after a moment.

Nefertiri stared at the girl for a moment, shocked by her bluntness, then snapped "I do not think we were speaking of him".

"We were speaking of love. Your hatred of Anck-su-namun is justified, for she is a grasping woman, who sees in Imohtep a power of character that your father does not possess. She would rather kill than kiss your father, I think. But Imohtep loves her."

"I will not have you speak of either of those two. If you have nothing of importance to say, then be silent." What she said was harsh, Nefertiri knew, but at the mention of Anck-su-namun the anger she had felt earlier returned. It had merely been hidden, not dealt with. As she considered both Imohtep and Anck-su-namun, she knew that they were going to cause trouble. She could feel it. Whatever Kesand thought of Imohtep, she was wrong. Nefertiri was sure of it. "They will not hurt my father" she vowed to herself.


	3. Gifts, When Freely Given...

Disclaimer: Imohtep, Anck-su-namun Nefertiri, the Pharaoh and the concept of the Med-jai ain't mine

Disclaimer: Imohtep, Anck-su-namun Nefertiri, the Pharaoh and the concept of the Med-jai ain't mine. I'm just borrowing them.

Imohtep stood in the dead of night on a balcony overlooking the city. It was not a place in his rooms, but rather was somewhere he had ended up after walking for a large part of the night. 'She is with him'. The thought ran through his head continually, and he clenched his fists unknowingly. Part of him wanted to … do something. He couldn't just stand here all night.

"You seem troubled, my lord". At the sound of a woman's voice he spun round sharply. Before him stood one of the advisors to the Pharaoh, a girl known as Kesand. He knew her better than most did, although not well enough to know if the rumours of her ability to see the future were unfounded or not. Still, the advice she had given, before she fell out of favour with the Pharaoh, had been sensible and insightful.

Despite his foul mood and desire for solitude he smiled at her. She was strangely fascinating and had always seemed to hold him in respect. "And what makes you say that?" he questioned.

"Because while all others are asleep, you are awake, and stand here in the dark, alone" The gaze from her dark green eyes was steady and fixed on his face. 

"But you are also awake, and here" He didn't know why he had chosen to respond in that way, continuing the game she seemed to be playing.

Her smile was sad as she replied quietly "I did not say that I was not troubled, my lord". Imohtep frowned, annoyed that he had allowed himself to be drawn in. Usually he admired her skill in court, her ability to twist words or manipulate conversations so that people ending up looking foolish, or revealing more than they intended. It was a skill that he had himself. Tonight, however, he was not in the mood.

She took a step forwards and turned so that she was looking out over the balcony. He turned back as well, and for some time they stood in the dark silence. Her arms were bare, as were his, and they were so close that their arms touched. Her skin was cool in the night air, and he became aware that she was shivering slightly.

Kesand stood next to the High Priest, afraid to break the silence that had returned. She could not help being aware of the power of the man she stood next to, not only a physical power, and authority gained from his position at court, but also a power of character. She rarely spoke to him in court, and the few times she did, her ability to speak was almost completely lost, he intimidated her that easily. She wished that she were like Nefertiri, with a natural authority and self-confidence. In desperation she turned, holding out the flower she had impulsively brought with her from the garden, where she'd been working through the night, trying to come to a decision.

Imohtep accepted the flower off the silent, enigmatic girl, wondering as he did what it meant, and where it had come from. He had not seen a night blooming flower in some time. Trying to cover his unease, he smiled mockingly at her. "This is a rare gift".

Kesand flinched at the smile, one he used whenever someone had been particularly foolish or done something ridiculous. 'He is laughing at me' she thought, cursing the impulse that had brought here. Still, she felt she had to do this. "And unlike others possessing things of rare beauty, this I give freely to you".

Imohtep froze. 'Could she know about…?' he panicked. They had always tried to be circumspect, to hide their attraction to each other. He tried to force himself to relax.

Kesand drew in a deep breath. "The Pharaoh is happy with Anck-su-namun" she began, then faltered and fell silent again.

Imohtep stiffened, then shifted himself, drawing himself up. Kesand had to force herself to stay where she was. Then he smiled mockingly again. "As he should be" Imohtep continued smoothly. "She is, after all, his wife-to-be".

Kesand locked eyes with him for a moment, then knowing that she could not continue any further she bowed gracefully, and began to turn away.

Imohtep watched the girl turn to go, and inwardly he cursed. He had no doubt that she had just delivered a serious warning. If he just let her go like this, there could be trouble. He called her name.

Kesand turned back, feeling slightly sick, and looked up at him. "As the Pharaohs wife-to-be" he began "Anck-su-namun is in something of a position of power. The Pharaoh … dotes on her, and listens to her every word. If he was to hear that someone had been less then complimentary, he would not be … happy."

He was mocking her. Now that she was in the Pharaoh's disfavour, she would be vulnerable to any word against her. Kesand felt young, foolish and tired, as she bowed again to Imohtep, and murmured softly "My thanks for your words." 

For a second, Imohtep wondered whether he should let her go. His hand slipped up to where he wore his knife. Kesand didn't move or turn to go, but stood there instead, just looking at him, waiting. Imohtep wrestled with his conscience, then finally dropped his hand back down, away from the knife. 'What am I becoming?' he wondered

As Kesand turned quickly to leave, inwardly she was shaking. 'He was going to kill me. Can I really just leave it like this?' But, he hadn't killed her. That had to mean something, didn't it? 

She looked so young and vulnerable as she left, but Imohtep had no doubt that she had the reserve and strength similar to that he had seen in the Med-jai. As he watched her go, he unthinkingly brought the flower up, and inhaled its perfume.

Kesand reached the bottom of the stairs leading from the balcony, and began to hurry back to her chambers. Before she had gone more than a few steps she stopped, frowned, then strode over to the shadows at the bottom of the stairs. The leader of the Med-jai, Seneth, was waiting in the shadows. For a moment she regarded him steadily, then jerked her head in the direction of the balcony and said "Well, if you are going to kill him, Imohtep presents a perfect target at the moment."

Seneth sighed. "If we knew for certain, then we would kill him. But, we cannot kill the High Priest unless we are sure that he has done something wrong. No other man may touch Anck-su-namun…"

"But you don't even know if he has touched her". Kesand shook her head in annoyance. "This is ridiculous" she muttered softly. 

She began to walk away again, but Seneth called softly after her "Do you know what will happen? Is that why you are here?". She scowled. "If I could see into the future as clearly or as deeply as you all seem to think, I wouldn't be wandering around the court giving advice." She frowned as the words seemed to echo in the hallway, then shrugged. "Do what you will".


	4. Revenge Or Justice?

Disclaimer: Imohtep, Pharaoh, Nefertiri, Anck-su-namun & Med-jai still ain't mine

Disclaimer: Imohtep, Pharaoh, Nefertiri, Anck-su-namun & Med-jai still ain't mine.

Kesand ran through the twisted corridors inside Hamunaptra. She'd been out in the desert all day, and had got back to Thebes in time to learn about the death of the Pharaoh, and how both the Med-jai and Nefertiri had gone in pursuit of Imohtep.

Two Med-jai were guarding the door to the preparation chamber, but they allowed her to pass through. "For what you have done, I sentence you to undergo the Hom-dai." Kesand heard the words with dread, and hurried forwards, reaching out and grasping Nefertiri's arm. The woman spun and Kesand took a shocked step backwards at the look on Nefertiri's face. "You," she spat, "You could have prevented this". Kesand tried to protest, but Nefertiri swept past without another word, leaving the chamber.

"The Pharaoh is right". Kesand spun at the sound of a deep male voice, and found herself facing Seneth. "You could have prevented this." His voice was accusing, his face set into a dark, strained scowl.

"How?" Kesand was trying to keep control of herself. "I didn't know this would happen. No one did. You all expected too much of me." His expression didn't soften. She knew that he was blaming himself for what had happened - why had the Pharaoh gone to face Imohtep and Anck-su-namun alone anyway? - but that didn't make everyone blaming her any easier to take.

At the sound of someone struggling she turned, to see the Med-jai holding Imohtep battling against him as he desperately tried to free himself. As she took a step forwards he stopped struggling. The Med-jai began to drag him somewhere but Kesand took another step forwards, commanding them to stop. They still obeyed her, despite everyone's apparent conviction that she was the one to blame for this.

Imohtep glared at her, anger and rage burning darkly in his eyes, but as she watched him steadily the anger seemed to soften into something else - a terrible grief. "I loved her" he burst out, his voice a cry of despair and bewildered fury. Unconsciously Kesand clenched her hands, the nails cutting deep into her palms. "Will you help me?" His tone was strangely childlike, the sound of an infant who hopes that there is one who can step in and make everything right. The Med-jai around them stiffened, preparing to protest if she agreed.

Blood dripped from the ragged cuts on her palm, falling to the floor between them. "I cannot, my lord" she said quietly, striving to keep her voice level. "There must be retribution for what you have done, and this is the fate decreed for you."

She expected that he would begin to shout, but instead the room fell strangely quiet. "You could have prevented this." His voice was level and cold. "Instead you just watched as events unfolded around you." His voice rose to a sudden shout. "I curse you, _my lady_. May you forever watch, never taking steps to change what might be." The Med-jai began to drag him away again, and as she watched in horrified silence he shouted again "I curse you". Soon after, the Med-jai performed the Hom-dai, and Kesand watched from when they cut his tongue through to when they poured scarab beetles on him, and closed the lid of the sarcophagus.

As the key turned with a sound of finality Kesand shook her head. "This was not well done" she whispered softly. Seneth looked at her. Her face was colourless, and she seemed close to the edge of collapse. 

"You do not think that this should have been done? he questioned.

"Of course not." He stumbled back in surprise as she screamed it at him, her voice raw and strained. "What they did was terrible" she continued quietly, "but he did not deserve this. No one does. What you have done here today will echo in the future. What has begun…." She fell silent, staring at the floor, then shook her head. "I would ask something of you. I ask that the Med-jai take up a duty beyond that of bodyguard to the Pharaoh, and that you guard against the awakening of Imoh… No, against the awakening of the Creature that Imohtep will become."

"We will do that anyway. We know our duty". Seneth seemed confused, and also offended.

"Good" She said softly. "Still, I would ask that you swear a covenant." "I would bear some responsibility for this" she added quietly to herself.

Seneth looked at her for a moment longer, then pulled a knife out of its sheath and slashed a cut on his palm. He extended his hand towards Kesand, who turned her hand over, beginning to pull out a knife herself. She frowned at the sight of the blood already there, spilt from the cuts she'd already inflicted, then reached out and grasped Seneth's hand. "I swear" he said gravely "that the Med-jai will guard against the Creature from now until eternity, if need be, or until the day that the Creature can never rise again."

For a moment longer they grasped hands, then released them. As Seneth turned away to begin organising the burial of the sarcophagus, Kesand stared down it. "This was not well done" she whispered again.


	5. A Good Day To Be Alive

Disclaimer: Everyone in the fic except Kesand aren't mine

Disclaimer: Everyone in the fic except Kesand aren't mine.

During "The Mummy Returns"

In the late evening Imohtep wandered the streets of the city. They had stopped here to buy more food, and new camels for some of the men. Anck-su-namun and the boy were sleeping. Sleep, he thought. I haven't slept in so long. I no longer need to. So why do I feel so weary?

He viewed the city with fascination. So many things had changed since he had been alive. He hadn't had chance to see much of the world the last time he had resurrected, and hadn't grasped just how different everything was. No more Pharaohs, many different languages, strange styles of buildings. The Med-jai were still the same, though. Unfortunately. Some of the more superstitious natives apparently viewed them with awe. He shook his head in disgust.

"Imohtep" He spun at the sound of his name, spoken with an accent he remembered from centuries ago. A slender figure detached itself from the shadows, moving before him so that he could see their features in the moonlight.

"Kesand! How are you here?" He was astonished. Had she been reincarnated, like Anck-su-namun and Nefertiri?

The clothes she was wearing were different from the style she wore when he was alive - now she wore some kind of loose grey top, and black trousers, but other than that she looked exactly the same - No small differences in manner or appearance that he'd noticed in Anck-su-namun.

Kesand sighed. "You could have prevented this. Instead you just watched as events unfolded around you." She quoted further . "I curse you, _my lady_. May you forever watch, never taking steps to change what might be." She looked at him for a second, then shook her head. "Powerful words, Imohtep. Words spoken in anger by a powerful man fated to undergo a unique punishment, and an accusation repeated three times, in conviction and with anger. That kind of thing is noticed by the gods, Imohtep."

"And now you are here to stop me." Imohtep prepared himself to fight her. He had the power…

"And what part of 'watch' do you not understand?" She sounded amused but Imohtep detected the edge of anger beneath her words. "I cannot interfere". Imohtep began to relax slightly, although he still watched her warily. "I have found that offering advice doesn't seem to be counted as taking steps to change things, and over the years I think I've become fairly good at it, so let me offer you some free advice, as the saying goes. Be careful of how much faith you put in Anck-su-namun" He stiffened again, as she continued, "Your devotion to her is based on love, and has lasted thousands of years. You have sacrificed much for her. Her attraction to you is based on power. Think very carefully about what it is you intend to do."

Anger swept over Imohtep and he lashed out with his hand. Before it connected Kesand caught his arm by the wrist, jerking him forwards and off balance, while her other hand snapped out and caught hold of his robe, yanking him towards her. She was a tall woman, and off balance Imohtep found that they were the same height. Her dark green eyes seemed again both amused and angry as she said "I've spent the last three thousand years or so practising my fighting techniques. I think I'm getting fairly good." She released him before he could react, stepping back and away. He was shocked by the controlled violence he had felt in her for the moment she held him. She studied him for a moment longer, then shook her head. "Try to act wisely." She spun on her heel and walked back off into the dark street. For the second time in three thousand years Imohtep considered killing her, and again he failed to do so.

During & After "The Mummy Returns"

Kesand sat on her horse in the middle of the desert, every swearword she'd ever heard running through her head. The Med-jai had done so well in the battle, but they were going to die. They might have defeated the first wave of Anubis's warriors, but there were just too many coming in the second wave. She could see Ardeth at the head of his warriors, and she whispered a prayer for them. The second wave charged forwards, almost reaching the Med-jai now, and… they were gone. She stared blankly at the scene for a moment, then as the Med-jai begin to cheer she began to laugh with relief. The Scorpion King must be dead. She smiled and began to kick her horse forwards, to go down and congratulate Ardeth.

She pulled up short as she saw a vision in her mind, of Imohtep clinging to some kind of ledge. "You were right" The words were spoken only inside her head, and even as she watched in horror he let go of the ledge, throwing himself backwards. "I'm sorry" the words echoed through her mind. She sat on her horse, crying bitterly. It shouldn't have happened. I should have saved him. Three thousand years on, the accusation this time to herself was her own. Slowly her sobs began to lessen, until finally they stopped. She wiped her eyes and began to head down again to the battle scene. As a distant part of her noted that Ardeth was riding off she changed the direction she was heading, to follow him.

The curse was broken. She didn't know that, she hadn't been told, nothing seemed different, yet, somehow, she was sure that with Imohtep's apology it had been broken. She wondered what she would do after this.

Ardeth sat on his horse, watching the dirigible float away. He felt a strange mixture of pride and awe at the bravery of Jonathon, Evelyn, Rick and Alex, and he hoped that they were all unhurt.

"Ardeth Bay" He heard the voice from behind him, recognising it instantly.

"Lady" he greeted her gravely, turning his horse to face her. He was shocked at her appearance. Her eyes were red and she'd obviously been crying. Her face was strained and deathly pale.

"Kesand" As Ardeth looked at her in incomprehension, Kesand smiled wryly. "My name is Kesand".

"Is everything all…?" Ardeth broke off at the look on her face. Named she might be, but she was still The Lady. "Is it over?" he asked instead.

Kesand sighed tiredly. "I don't know." She looked down at the ground, then said quietly "Although he forgave me, I am not sure if he forgave the world. Too much happened to him". 

Realising that there was much he didn't understand, Ardeth simply nodded. "Then we Med-jai will continue to guard."

Kesand smiled at him. "In the time when Imohtep was cursed, the leader of the Med-jai was called Seneth. He was a good man." She regarded him a moment longer, then nodded. "You honour his memory."

Ardeth smiled his thanks at her, and they sat for a moment in silence. Kesand saw someone at the end of the dirigible, waving at them, and she waved back. As she did she recognised the figure of Alex O'Connell, and a brief flash of the future crossed her mind. Laughing, she asked Ardeth "Don't you have a daughter?" 

As he looked at her in incomprehension she turned her horse back towards the earlier battle ground. "Come on" she urged. "There is a lot we have to do." She urged her horse into moving, increasing the speed until she was racing over the sand. Ardeth stared after her in surprise, then urged his horse into moving as well, until they were racing against each other, shouting joking challenges. Despite the horror of the last days Ardeth laughed out loud. It was a good day to be alive.

And this time it really is "The End"

(If you want to read about Ardeth's daughter then I've written a fan-fic about her called "I watched her sleep". Anyway, if you liked this story then please review it.)


End file.
